Soft Whispers
by beaucoup riant
Summary: During the day, they were separated, acting as if they shared nothing but a past. During the night, they hid from the world and shared everything in soft whispers. Lemon. Oneshot.


**Soft Whispers**

**Author's Notes: **I've never been a one-shot type of person but I wanted to write this story anyways. So here's my first one-shot. Hope you enjoy! I had a lot of trouble finding a perfect couple to base this story on but when I read the rated M stories of Naruto, I knew I found the perfect anime couple to base it on. Anyways enjoy and REVIEW!

**Summary: **During the day, they acted as if they had nothing they shared except a childhood past of being on the same team. During the night, they shared everything they had in soft whispers, hidden from the rest of the world. They met in secret and they were together in secret, heard only soft whispers before dawn breaks to separate them again.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters or the anime. I own the story.

**.:Beginning:.**

They were in a hotel now, but everything had gone by in such a blur that she could not remember how they got there. All she remembered was a hard kiss and a quick drive with wandering hands to being pressed against the door of a hotel room.

His hands were pulling at the zipper of her usual dark pink dress, sliding it down and off her. His lips were on hers, his mouth ravishing her own. She moaned when his hands roughly grabbed her buttocks and pressed her core against him.

She worked fast to undress him and he was naked before she was. She was still dressed in her black lacy bra and panties, the ones she knew drove him crazy.

Her hands wandered around his naked body, tracing his muscles with the tips of her fingers. They were still in lip lock but she pulled back.

He looked up a little and realized there was a mirror in front of him. He was pressed against the wall and with hooded eyes, he watched as her lips suckled at his neck.

His onyx eyes ravished her body in the mirror, barely covered by black lace. His hands were at her buttocks again, they filled his hands as her mouth suckled. Her lips went lower and he drew his hand back to slap her bottom.

She yelped and in the mirror, he could see himself smirk. He watched as she went lower, her knees bent slightly. She left a trail of butterfly kisses at his collarbone. Her hands wandered down the front of his body but he noticed it never went lower past his waist.

He was growing harder and harder and secretly he wished she would touch him there. In the mirror, he watched as she fully went on her knees. His hands were at her head now. Her warm breath blew against him as she paused.

His fingers pressed into her scalp, beckoning her, drawing her mouth closer to his length. Her pink tongue went to his tip, taking in the white that came out. His hand pressed harder against her head.

He could feel her smile against his skin and he pushed her head again. Her mouth finally took him inside. It was warm and wet…just like another part of her body.

His eyes admired her bottom in the mirror, covered in black lace. She supported her weight on her hands and knees and he admired the pink hair of her head against his bottom.

She was sucking softly and he gritted his teeth. "Harder." He softly commanded in a whisper. She complied and he leaned further back into the wall. He closed his eyes from his view of the mirror and simply felt.

He came in a matter of minutes and he felt her tongue lick up every drop of his cum before she pulled herself up again.

She kissed him then and he drew her closer to him. Their tongues danced hard against each other and her knee was between his legs, stroking him lightly.

Her hands were deep into his dark black hair as he tilted her head up slightly to kiss her further. They were walking together in lip lock to the bed where he turned and fell on it himself with her on top.

"Sasuke…" She moaned. His strong hands tugged at her thighs making her straddle him. She kissed him again with her pink hair falling like a curtain around them. The light was dim but they kept their eyes closed.

His hands were at her breasts now. His thumb was playing with the buds through the lace and the more he did this, the harder she kissed.

Her lungs burned from the lack of oxygen so she pulled back. But just as quickly, her lips found his neck and suckled on an area that she knew drove him on edge. With the first suck of her succulent lips, his hands automatically squeezed her breasts harder.

It was pain but strangely, she found it pleasurable because she sucked harder. Sasuke flipped them over and pushed her up further onto the bed so they were both completely on it.

He stared at her then. He always took the time to stare into her eyes at least once. His onyx eyes bore into her emerald eyes, memorized by them as if she had been hypnotized.

Sasuke's lips locked with hers then and his hands went behind her to unclasp her bra. His lips went over to her ear and bit it lightly. Sakura moaned at this and wrapped her legs around his hips. Her hands were wandering now, over his shoulders and down his back.

His lips went down to where her neck met her shoulder and suckled lightly on it. He knew not to suck too hard in places that could be seen. She grounded her hips against his growing erection and was rewarded by a moan. She couldn't help but chuckle a little.

Just as always, right before he reached her breasts, he sat up. He brought her with him, still straddling him. He was against the headboard now and with her sitting on top of him, she was so much taller. His head was at the valley of her breasts, his breath making her wetter by the second. Her hands paused in their wandering of his stomach and she waited.

She didn't have to wait long.

He went for the nipple first, sucking hard at the mound. He knew that she loved it when his mouth was at her breasts. And whenever they were in this position, with her straddling him and his head right at her succulent breasts, he took his time.

She still had her panties on but she could feel his arousal against her. Sasuke's mouth was at the sides of her breasts now, where they were most sensitive. He was suckling the soft curve, occasionally biting. Sakura moaned.

Her hands slipped lower between their bodies. Her fingers wrapped around themselves around his shaft. At that moment when her fingers touched his hard length, he sucked harder. She moaned and kept one arm around his neck for support.

Her thumb went to the tip and pressed at the white liquid coming out. Sasuke sucked harder. She knew it drove him crazy when she teased him like this. With her hands around his shaft, she pulled lightly. Sasuke groaned and sucked even harder, almost painful at that point. Sakura giggled and her mouth was at his ear.

"I wish you were inside of me." She whispered huskily into his ear to be rewarded with another hard suck. He knew that she loved having love marks around her breasts, large and dark ones that she could see when she stood in front of the mirror to change and shower.

Sakura laughed as Sasuke continued to suck harder. Suddenly he moved on to the slopes of her other breast, one of his hands playing with the suddenly abandoned breast. Another hand was at her buttocks, pressing her closer to him.

Sakura pulled at her shaft again and Sasuke bit deep into her soft skin. Sakura moaned loudly and bit into the area of his neck, just below his ear.

"I wish you would just fuck me right now, Sasuke." She whispered. He suckled harder, biting as well. She smirked against his skin. "I knew that talking dirty gets you harder." Sasuke said nothing when he censored in on her nipple, taking into his mouth and sucking so hard it felt like he was a baby thirsty for his mother's milk.

Her hand pulled at his shaft again and Sasuke grunted. He slapped her hand away and pulled his mouth back from her warm breasts. He pushed her down onto the bed with him on top.

In a swift move, he pulled her panties down. "Tell me what you want." He commanded at her with his eyes locked with hers.

"Fuck me, Sasuke."

With that, he thrust into her tight and wet folds. He did over and over again, moaning and groaning with her trapped beneath him. She came quickly and he drove into her harder.

"Sasuke!" She moaned as she came onto him again, her core squeezing him tightly. With one last thrust, he came and collapsed on top of her.

Sakura couldn't help but lock at the glowing red numbers of the clock on the night table just next to the bed. They had hours before they had to leave. She sighed and laid her head back onto the soft bed, catching her breath.

He was still inside of her and her legs slipped from his torso to lay open on the bed. His warm breath tickled her neck but she said nothing as she laid there.

They were far from being done.

After a while, Sakura pushed his shoulders up. Sasuke laid on the bed with her on top. He was still inside of her, soft now.

Sakura kissed him softly. His hands were at her hips and remained there. Sakura pulled back only for Sasuke to lift his head up to captivate her lips once more. This time it was a passionate kiss with tongues dancing.

Her lips went to his neck now. She knew he didn't care if she left him marks for the world to see, no one would say anything to him about it anyways. So Sakura continued to suckle and suddenly she could feel him grow hard inside of her again. She grew wet at this.

Sakura's mouth traveled lower, as far as she could go without breaking their lower body contact. Her lips caught his hard nipple and sucked lightly, feeling him grow harder. His fingers were digging at her hips and grinding her lightly against him.

She went back for his lips and she drew her hips back and slid onto him again. Her hands went on his shoulder and she drew back. His hands were at her hips still, pushing her down onto him whenever she pulled away.

She kept her eyes glued to his face. His eyes remained hooded but open. She knew what he was looking at.

Sakura watched as his eyes danced around her breasts, bouncing as she inserted him into her over and over again. Occasionally Sasuke's eyes went to where their bodies met but they always went back to her breasts.

She gritted her teeth as she pounded against him harder and finally her release came. A few seconds later, he came as well.

Sakura collapsed next to him, he was still inside of her. He wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer and quickly, Sakura fell asleep.

By dawn they would be up again, going their separate ways. But for now, she would enjoy the sweat of their bodies and how they fitted so perfectly against each other. Lazily, she wrapped her arms around his torso and whispered...

"I love you."

**.:The End:.**


End file.
